megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sal
"I'm sprouting a new WoodMan. He can't fight right now." Sal, known as in Japan, is the owner of a lunch stand near the Government Complex and operator of WoodMan.EXE. In the anime, she is a gardener and is a secret agent known as Black Rose that works for Commander Beef. Game Sal appeared in the first game, but plays a very small role. In the game she sell sandwich to people and challenges people for entertainment. Her navi is WoodMan.EXE. Sal appeared again in MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge as a contestant losing to the playable character. Sal appeared again in MegaMan Battle Network 4 Bluemoon. Sal plays a much larger role in this game. In this game she is a contestant in the Eagle tournament battling against Lan. Before the match it was reveal that Sal has join some fellow nature protecting people inorder to protect nature, however, this leads to WoodMan.EXE dissapearance and thus Lan must help search for her. After finding WoodMan.EXE, Lan and Sal battle in the tournament with Sal losing. She leave and thank Lan. She didn't appeared afterwards. Despite not appearing at all in MegaMan Battle Network 6, she along with Miyuki and Masa was mentioned by Ms Mari. Where she sent a letter to Ms. Mari congratulating the students. Anime She along with Miyu and Masa appeared in the 1st seaon of the Rockman.EXE anime, being a frequent character. She was first introduce by Mayl (Maylu in English anime) as a owner of a florist shop. Sal often appeared in the anime giving young Lan Hikari advice during the 1st part of 1st season. She was revealed to be a net police that goes by the name Black Rose. Sal as Black Rose, helped Lan and his friends when Count Zap and ElecMan.EXE was stealing the game data from Gabcom (Ayano Tech), she uses WoodMan.EXE's Woody Tower attack to block the lightning that was regenerating ElecMan's health. Sal along with the other main net battlers entered the N1 Grand Prix. Her challenger was Higsby and NumberMan.EXE, she and Woodman.EXE defeated them bother easily and made it to the 2nd round. In the 2nd round she was put into a tag team along with Dex and GutsMan.EXE, their challengers was StoneMan.EXE and BombMan.EXE (BlasterMan.EXE in english anime) who won all their match by default which causes Sal and Dex unable to understand their strategy before the battle. she and Dex loses easily to the solo navis and appears as one of the crowds watching the battle. In part 2 of Season 1 she along with others dress up as Aki in festivals and contest. She didn't much in Axess and Stream. In Rockman EXE Beast a beyondard version of Sal appeared. The beyondard version of Sal is exactly the same as the one in the original Sal, having the same personality and features. Beyondard Sal is also a secret net police in Beyondard. Her last appearance is along with Masa and Miyu, finally seeing peace in Beyondard. Sal didn't appeared at all after Beast. Personality Sal has a very kind personality, because of this, she was able to make friends with Lan and his friends really quickly. Sal is wise and smart and often helps and give advice to lan and his friends during difficult moments. She also get frighten easily as when Miyu and Masa pops out of nowhere in her truck freakign her out causing her to nearly crash. In the Game, Sal's seems to concern a lot and often leaving without saying anything, however, like the anime, she is kind and fair, treating Lan with respect before the battle. Trivia * Sal is only optional boss character from MMBN1 (miyu and Masa is the other), who communicates the most with Lan, this was reflected in the anime where out of the 3, Sal has the most screen time and most speaking part. * She was the 1st secret net police to be suspected by Lan in the anime. * In the game, Sal has her sprite changed in every game she appeared in. In MMBN 1 Sal has long hair, in MMBCC she has a short hair and in MMBN 4 her sprite was redesign into MMBN 4 style. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans